There Were Two
by Incarnadine.Kyuuketsuki
Summary: Well, one day I was thinking; "Hey, how would Fai react if he had twins...?" So, seeing as it was 3:30 am and I didn't have anything else to do, I sat down and wrote this! ps. I didn't know whether to classify this as Fai or Yuui, so I put them both. :3


**Hi! This is my first fanfic on here, so sorry if there are any mistakes! ^^, I hope you like it~ :D**

_There were two._

_They were… "T-twins…" he all but squeaked._

_Fai just stared motionless at the fraternal twosome being momentarily taken away to be cleaned. He couldn't breathe._

_He slowly regained his composure enough to look over at his lover, Hira. They had never gotten married, despite Hira's parents' nagging requests, because they had both felt so free and didn't want to have to be weighed down by the tedious motions of planning a fancy wedding. Travelling between dimensions can give you that feeling, you know._

_But now, Fai couldn't process anything. He felt trapped._

_He'd literally just created a nightmare. Two, actually; a boy and a girl._

_Hira cut off his mental rant as she suddenly arched her back in pain and let out a muted scream. Before the doctors could even come back with the two newborns, she had already been convulsing for a good ten seconds._

_Twins…_

_It was happening again._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had almost been a month since then, and Fai was still stuck in a permanent daze.

His mind just couldn't function. He had pretty much just recently been an accomplice in both a curse and a murder; and as much as he wanted the fraternal siblings to live, his past taunted him every time he caught a glimpse of their chubby limbs, their peach-fuzz hair. Hira was dead now, and nothing could ever change that.

And it was his fault.

Fai reluctantly looked at his son and daughter for the umpteenth time, painstakingly spiriting him away to a painful memory.

_Suddenly Fai found himself back in his forsaken childhood prison__. He was back on the eerily familiar body-littered valley ground of his personal hell, shaking profusely. His stinging, bleeding fingers desperately and frantically raked at the cold stone walls, wishing he could get out. The rocks held back the earth that made up the walls of his prison, and yet he wished they wouldn't disappear until freedom was absolutely guaranteed._

_Despite everything, he craved the stimulation he received from exposing the flesh of his fingertips; scraping them painfully against the __boulder-like slabs until they were past merely bleeding. This one connection to reality was all that kept him from losing his mind completely._

_He stared up at the cold grey sky and shrieked in pure deafening frustration as he heard his brother uselessly calling to him from that damned tower…_

_Back in the time where "Fai" was still called Yuui._

Fai blinked and found himself back in his apartment, his eyes open further than he could ever remember them being before. He soundlessly gasped for breath, recovering from the painful lapse into the past. He stole a hesitant and slightly frightened glance back at his nameless son and daughter, both already sporting the beginnings of Fai's sky-colored eyes.

No – not sky-colored. Skies cold be grey.

He inwardly shuddered as tears silently began to flow down his cheeks.

_Twins must bring misfortune in this world, too,_ he thought to himself. That had certainly been the case when Hira died of an unexpected and yet undetermined cause at a time so close to giving birth to those still-unnamed twins that it couldn't be a mere coincidence.

Fai tore his conflicted glance-turned-stare off of his – he hated to say it – _children_ as they began to grow restless. Unmoving except for his finger, Fai traced runes slowly in the air to change the left one's diaper. He no longer cared if using his magic depleted his life force. Hell; he _wanted_ to die. Then something occurred to him.

He was amazed that he hadn't realized it sooner.

Speaking of magic…

Fai broke his blank stare towards the Eastern wall of his and Hira's old bedroom and did a double take at the twins. They were still in the little blankets they'd been wrapped up with at the hospital, though now resting on Fai's mattress, rather than in a bassinet; proving that Fai really hadn't been paying attention to them.

Or their eyes.

They could be twin mages, too.

Snapping out of his trance-like state, he hissed profanity in his native language as the thick veil over his brain was momentarily lifted. Tapping into the greater potential of his magic, he scanned the twins for any sign of the telltale surplus of almost tangible light emitting from their eyes… The sign of a Mage's aura.

No… It couldn't be…

Not only was the extra light present, but it was blinding. Forget nearly-tangible, too – the extra spark of aura practically slapped him across the face until he hastily tried to regain his focus.

_Shi__t._ That was the only word that came to his mind as he brought the veil back down and stared helplessly as a new layer of newfound burden fell helplessly upon the growing pile atop the initial shock of fraternal twins.


End file.
